How Two Worlds Crossed
by sesshyayame the best
Summary: Prequel to Inugang Meets Interesting Girl go read that first. This is how little Rapunzel became to be Sesshomaru's friend
1. Chapter 1

How Two Worlds Crossed

(Prequel to _Inugang Meets Interesting Girl_)

Touga was out patrolling his lands as he usually did every few days. 'Everything seems so dull recently. I'm tempted to wish something would happen just to have something to do.' He returned home after making his rounds and was displeased to see stacks among stacks of paperwork on his desk in his study. "If this is a time of peace why so much paperwork." He groaned to no one in particular.

He sat down for what he knew was going to be a long time filled with nothing but tedious letters, announcements, and other things of the like.

Touga had been working for what seemed like forever, but he was finally finished. With a job well done he walked out his study and down the hall. 'I can finally relax.' He thought as he walked into the room he sensed his mate and child to be in. 'Or so I hoped.'

His mate, Inukimi, was sitting in a chair looking out the window that over looked the gardens. Sesshomaru, his child, was in a desk working on his studies. 'When I wanted a family I thought it would be a bit livelier.'

Sesshomaru looked up at his father upon his entrance and gave him a nod. Having received a nod in response he turned his attention back to his studies. His mate, unlike his child, didn't acknowledge him. She was a cold woman, who only mated him for her own benefits. She loved to mess with the servants and torment them only being nice to those who had something to offer to her.

She already messed up their child with the way she acted. She made him just as cold as her, except he wasn't nice to anyone. Respectful, but not nice. Sighing Touga knew something needed to change or the boy would grow to be a real pain. 'He needs friends and to have fun, like normal pups.'

Touga walked out and toward his chambers. He suddenly felt very tired. Thinking of his child and what his mate had done to him usually left him like that.

4 days later

It was time for him to go on patrol again. He raced through the forest at this point just looking for a fight. 'Please let a village be attacked, or a demon raging in the forest. Just let there be something.'

As if his thoughts were heard a roar sounded in distance off to his right. He headed straight for it.

A large snake demon swung its tail aiming for a small body on the other side of the clearing, which dodged just in time not to get hit… at least not completely. The small body fell off to the side of where the tail landed. It appeared to be wounded.

"Now hold ssstill while I swallow you whole!" The snake hissed as it lunged for the wounded opponent with its fangs bared. Before it could get close enough to bite a white blur came from the forest and punched it away from the small being.

Once it recovered its balance the snake hissed. "Why do you interfere with my dinner?"

"Just bored and you happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Now, do you wish to die or will you find a meal elsewhere?" Touga said cracking his knuckles. It hissed once more before retreating into the forest.

He turned toward the being he just saved. This peaked his interest. The thing looked like a huge pile of hair. It was still in the same position as it was when the snake tried to smash it with its tail.

He walked over slowly, but as he got closer he could smell blood. "Are you injured?" he asked having the sneaking suspicion it was watching him. "Can you understand me?" he asked still moving closer.

He stopped about a foot from where it was laying and knelt down. The smell of blood was coming from what he was assuming was its leg. He took this time to inspect the creature closer to try and guess what he was dealing with. Long strands of hair covered its form from head to toe and then some. It was 3 different colors red, white, and black. The black strands looked like smoke, while the white ones held a striking contrast that caught your eye. The red strands glistened in the light like blood… or was that her blood. Either way all together it looked like silk.

'I wonder if it feels like silk.' Before he knew it he was reaching out to touch the silky strands. It moved away from his hand bring him out of his daze.

"I am fine." It was barely a whisper and if he was not a demon he wouldn't have heard it at all. 'It's a girl.'

"Are you sure? I can smell the blood." He said seeing if she would speak more.

"I am fine." She repeated.

"I see." He saw something shining in the corner of his eye. "What's that?" A sword was stuck in the ground not 10 feet away. It looked like it had been discarded during battle. "Is that your sword?" This time he got no answer.

He walked the short distance to the weapon. 'There's something strange about this sword.' The sword had an aura of its own and it seemed to grow with each step he took closer, like it was alive. Unconsciously his hand slowly reached out to grab it and satisfy his curiosity.

"Don't touch her." He was suddenly brought back to reality and saw the hair girl sitting in front of him taking a protective stance in front of the sword. This time he could see her face. She had scars all over her face but what really caught his eye was her eyes, a pair of beautiful sky blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Why is he staring at me?' The girl thought to herself as she looked into his amber eyes.

'Her eyes are very unique.' as if snapping out of a trance he looked away suddenly and backed away.

"Why?" he asked. When she gave a confused look he continued. "Why can't i touch it?"

"Her."

"What?"

"This sword is a girl. She doesn't like to be touched." she explained.

"Oh." taking this to be the end of the conversation she turned toward the sword. Its aura seemed to calm considerably when she did this, but soon became agitated when he started to talk again.

"What's your name?" She ignored this question and continued to tend to her strange sword. Seeing her reaction he asked a different one. "Why was that snake chasing you?"

To this one got an answer. "He wanted food." Dumb question= Dumb answer.

"I see. Are you sure you're alright?" He said staring at the ground.

"Yes." She turned back to him to notice his staring. 'What is he looking at?' She followed his gaze to see a pool of her own blood that was probably coming from her injured leg. 'Now, that I think about it my leg does sting a little.' she thought as she stared concerned at her leg.

"How can you not notice that? Does it not hurt?" He asked confused.

"Guess not." She said turning back to the sword, disregarding her injury for now.

"You're not going to stop the bleeding?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Why do you care?" She asked not bothering to turn around.

"You are on my lands. It is my duty to look after my subjects." He replied in a proud tone.

"Just because I'm on your land doesn't… make me…" Her words faded to less than a whisper as she fell forward making her lean on the sword she was tending to. Touga knelt behind her and pulled her by her shoulders and waist, so she was lying across his lap.

He uncovered her leg from her hair and noticed something strange. He uncovered more of her. 'Where is her clothing?' dismissing his thoughts he focused back on her leg. There was a long cut that started at her knee and went down to the middle of her shin. It wasn't deep and the bleeding had already stopped. "How do you not feel something like this?"

Touga looked up to her face to see she was also looking at her wound. She didn't seem as concerned as he was though. "Hey?" she said looking up at him. "Could you help me get to a river or pond? … If it's not too much trouble, of course." She asked politely.

After a moment of silence he picked her up bridal style with one hand under her knees and one he hoped was wrapped around her back and holding her stomach. She let out a slight gasp of surprise, but no sound of pain came from her. "Does it hurt much?" he asked as he sped toward the closest water source.

"No." They raced through the forest. The only sound being Touga trying to start a conversation and failing.

"Why is a child, like you, out here by herself?"

Silence.

"Where are your family?"

Silence.

"Friends?"

Silence continues.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

"You talk a lot, don't you?" First response… was rude, but he'll take what he can get.

"Do you not like talkative people?"

Silence… again.

"I guess you could say… it's been a while since I've met a talkative person."

"Understandable. Do you know how to treat your wounds?" He asked as they arrived at a river. He set her down near the riverbed.

"Yes. I used to do it quite often." She answered quietly as she tried putting weight on her injured legs to walk the small distance to the river. The wound started to bleed again and seeing this Touga swiftly picked her back up, relieving the pressure she was putting on her leg.

"I can handle myself from here. Thanks for your help." She tried to get out of his hold, but his grip was strong.

"You're going to make your injury worse if you strain it." He said looking at the renewed flow of blood coming from her leg.

"Then how am I to tend to it if you don't let me go to the river? If I can't do someone has to or I'll get an infection." She argued still trying to get out of his hold.

"I guess since you can't take care of yourself properly I will have to tend to your wounds." She stopped struggling and looked up at him.

"Sir."

"Yes?"

"Are you a creeper?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Touga looked at the child in his arms offended and slightly curious. "Why would you ask me such a thing?" Instead of answering the small girl went back to ignoring him. "The silent treatment, I see we're back to that." Sighing he laid her on the ground and started cleaning her wounds with a piece of his sleeve.

After a few moments he was finally finished. "There now all that needs to be done is wrapping it." He ripped off more of his sleeves. When that was done he turned back to her leg.

He was shocked to find it is already wrapped and she was standing on it, not with her full weight of course. "How did you do that so fast?" he asked impressed with her speed.

Ignoring him like usual she took the cloths he tore from his sleeve and limped over to the river. She washed her blood from them and rung them out best she could. She limped back over and sat down next to him on the side with the torn sleeve. "What are you doing?"

She pulled one of her silver hairs and started to sew the cloth back on. When she was finished you could hardly tell it had been torn at all, except for the extra string hanging off.

"Thank you."

"Least I can do for your help. Thank you for tending to my wounds." She said before getting back up and limping to a nearby tree to sit down.

"Do you want me to go get your sword or can you do it?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

"Your sword. We left it back in that field."

"No we didn't. She's sitting right next to you." She pointed to the spot next to him. When he looked down at said spot he nearly had a heart attack. The sword really was right next to him.

"How did it-"

"She." The little girl interrupted and corrected him.

"How did she get here?" He asked correcting himself.

"She's been following us the whole time." The girl stated calmly like it was obvious to anyone with eyes.

"Well, both of you are starting to creep me out."

To this statement she blinked at him then started ignoring him again. 'This is at least the 3rd time she has ignored me.' Then a thought occurred to him. "What do you mean she's been following us?"

Just as Touga asked his question the sword pulsed slightly and lifted into the air. It floated over next to the child and rested itself against the same tree. Touga looked on in shock of what he saw.

'_Stop gawking and build the lady a fire. It's getting late.' _If the he was any lesser man he would have been scared shitless and shown it too. But he like his dignity and wanted to keep it.

In the most stable voice he could muster "Who said that?"

"Sounggie!" The child said cheerfully. "Are you feeling better now?"

'_Yes, milady, but I told you not to do such a thing. I am here to protect you. Can't do that if you throw me somewhere.' _A voice said as the sword pulsed irritated.

"But Sounggie, you were so tired and worn out. I didn't want you to get hurt." The child said saddened her 'friend' was upset with her.

'_My well-being is of no consequence if your life is danger. Do I make myself clear, Rapunzel?'_ The sword pulsed angrily and the end to add emphasis.

"Yes, Sounga." Rapunzel replied in a low voice near tears. She pulled her knees to herself and scooted away from the angry sword.

Touga, who watched the scene play out, took in the information that slipped out of them during their conversation. 'So her name is Rapunzel? Interesting. Not as interesting as her sword though. She called it Sounga. Strong name meant for a hell sword.' As his thought over took him he wondered how such a young girl came to possess a hell sword and become its master.

'… _Hey I'm talking to you! Are your ears working old man?'_ The sword 'yelled' pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Who you calling old?" he asked irritated.

'_Well you seemed like you couldn't hear me even though I was yelling, your hair is white, and you have wrinkles. Must I go on?'_ Touga held his anger best he could and decided it was time the thing got to the point.

"I suppose you're speaking to me for a reason." There was silence. 'Don't tell me it just wanted to call me old. I don't look old. I may not be young but I'm not old yet.' He thought to himself.

'_Watch the kid for a sec. If I come back and you're gone, she's hurt, or anything else of the like… I'll cut off your manhood and stuff it down your throat'_ the sword got up and flew off somewhere to places unknown before getting a full reaction from Touga.

'Wow… despite her rude comments she trusts me at least a little.' He thought to himself as he watched her fly off. 'Wait a second… did I just get threatened by a sword? When did life get so weird?' He looked up to the darkening sky of the late evening.

"I'm going to have some explaining to do when I get home." He said aloud to no one in particular knowing he wasn't going to make it home until the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Touga was right. By the time the sword, Sounga, returned the sun had gone down and started to rise again. "Where have you been?" He asked when he saw 'her' emerge from the tree line.

'_Out handling business_.' She replied.

"What kind of business could a sword have? ...You know what I don't want to know. This is weird enough as it is. I need to be getting home anyway." Touga stood and started walking just to have his path blocked by the weird weapon. "What is it now?"

'_Take the girl with you_.'

"Why would I do that?" Touga asked shocked by 'her' request.

'_The last battle has left me too weak to protect her. Though it pains me to admit if she hadn't thrown me away I'd be broken right now. You are strong, don't get annoyed easily, and last night proves you trustworthy_.' The sword explained pulsing weakly.

"What do I get in return? You're asking for a huge favor and I don't even like you. I should get something for my trouble."

'_You …get…som_-' the sword pulsed weaker and weaker until it fell to the ground silent.

"I get what? …Sounga?" Touga looked at the sword in wonder. 'Guess she wasn't kidding about being weakened.' He thought as he poked the sword like a curious pup.

"Stop that! She doesn't like to be touched." Rapunzel said sleepily as she got up. "Did Sounggie pass out again?" she asked as she crouched next to Touga and the sword.

"I guess so." Touga said still looking down. When he finally did look at the child he was shocked.

First off, during her sleep her hair had uncover her body and she was naked as he guess. Secondly, her body was covered in scars of all sizes. Now that he could see her clearly without all that hair she looked to be very young, too young to have scars. She couldn't be any older than his son.

Big blue eyes turned toward him. "Sir, what were you two talking about?" Her voice brought him out of his daze and he noticed he was staring. He immediately looked away.

"Nothing really. She just wants me to take care of you until she feels better." He replied. 'It'd haunt my conscience if I left a child in the woods unprotected.' He added silently to himself.

"If Sounggie trusts you, I trust you. So where are we going? I imagine you need to go home." The child said in a low voice still kind of tired.

"Don't you think you should eat something? Your human body will be weak if you don't."

'Human? Say whaa…?' She thought to herself, but brushed it off as unimportant. "I'm not hungry. Can it wait till later?" She picked up Sounga ready to leave.

"I guess it will be ok. My home is not far from here." Touga said as he took out something wrapped up out of his sleeve. "Here. Put this on."

Rapunzel hesitantly took it from his hold and unwrapped it. It was a spear top for his kimono. "I will not have you walking around naked. It's dangerous for a young girl like you."

"Why?" She asked as she put it on.

Touga really didn't want to have this talk. He still hasn't gotten around to telling his own son! "Well um… you see when… that is um… Hey we should get going. Don't want you to be too long without food." He said 'smoothly' changing the subject.

Later on in the forest

Touga was carrying the young girl so she wouldn't aggravate her wound. They were a little more than half way there by now. "So, your name is Rapunzel?" she was silent for a moment.

"Maybe." She said with no real commitment.

"I'm not a creeper so you can give me a solid yes or no."

Silence. With a sigh he gave up on that subject and moved on to a more …interesting matter. "How did you get so many scars?"

She glanced up at him through the corner of her eye. Then went back to staring straight ahead. "It was a horrible accident." That was all she said.

* * *

Can't update anymore until after exams. Sorry (not that much).


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When they finally reached the castle Rapunzel was sound asleep snuggled into Toga's chest while also hugging Sounga to her own. Surprisingly she wasn't getting cut laying with the sword like. Weird.

The guards at the front gates of the castle ground discovered them first. "Milord." They both said with a bow.

"One of you take the girl to the infirmary. The other take the sword to the armory." Toga ordered without a second glance in their direction.

"Yes milord." Without hesitation both guards reached for them. The one holding Rapunzel walked off and the one holding Sounga was about to when he suddenly dropped her.

"Soldier what's wrong?" Toga asked after hearing his hiss of pain.

"The sword is hot." The soldier showed him his burnt hands. Toga looked down at the sword and saw it turn from red hot back to its normal color. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. 'If she felt weak she wouldn't waste her power like this, would she?' he thought to himself.

"I'll take the sword. You take care of your burns." He picked up the sword without getting burned. Instead it seemed oddly cold. 'I should be careful. I don't know what this thing can do.' He started walking down the hall to the room he knew his son would be in. He stopped once to drop Sounga off in his chambers.

"Son" He said as he open the door to the room his son's lesson are usually held in.

"Hello Father." Sesshomaru looked up from his work long enough only to say those two words then went back to work. 'As monotone as ever.' He thought with a sigh.

"Where is your mother?"

"In her room."

"How are your studies going?"

"Well."

"Are you going to say more than three syllables at a time?"

"No."

Toga sighed. For a moment there he thought his son's sense of humor would bloom. God, what a boring kid. He closed the door and walked to his wife's chambers. "Hello I'm back." He said as he walked in, not bothering to knock.

"Where have you been?" Inu-kimi asked as walked out of her closet.

"On patrol."

"You expect me to believe that? You have been gone all night. It has never taken you that long to complete patrol except for when something has happened." She explained in an irritated tone.

"So?"

She let out a frustrated groan. "So what happened for you to stay out all night?"

"I met someone." She froze as he just paused to get a rise out of her. "This thing was being chased by a demon and I was bored. The thing turned out to be a kid with a weird sword. Long story short we have a little guest in our house."

"For a moment I thought you were being serious for once. Please don't scare me like that."

"Scare you? What do you care what I do outside the castle walls?"

Ignoring his question she moved on. "So why did you bring the child here?"

"For Sesshomaru."

"So it's a girl. You want him to marry demon child?"

"What? No. Well it is a girl but I don't want him to marry her. He couldn't even if he wanted to."

"Why is that?" She said picking nonexistent dirt from her nails.

"She's human. She would die long before then."

"Oh. You got him a pet. That was so kind of you. This will teach him responsibility and give him a glimpse of how tedious your job is."

"Hey! I do important things every day."

Inu-kimi waved her hand dismissively. "Yes, yes. Of course you do. Now out with you." She said pushing him out the door.

"H-hey!" he sighed. 'Might as well go check on the kid.' He walked outside to the infirmary building.

With Rapunzel

She slowly opened her eyes to see she was in a strange building. She looked at her leg to see someone put a new bandage on it. Someone also changed her clothes. She looked around the room.

She was in a bed in a room. That's it. There was a small desk next to the bed but other than that nothing. She got off the bed and opened the door. There was a guard there. When she opened the door he looked down at her. His face and the position of it made it look like he was glaring at her.

They continued their little staring contest for a few more seconds before she slowly closed the door. After that she just stood there, kind of scared.

Outside the door

"What was that?" asked the guard standing on the left side of the door.

"I think that was the kid they just brought in. She looked scared. Should I go in there?"

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea." He replied sarcastically.

"Thanks for your support." The other said quickly as he opened the door and walked in.

"Wait, what? No. wait a second." He followed after him. Both guards stood there confused as hell in the middle of a seemingly empty room. "Where did she go?"

While they had their backs turned Rapunzel slipped out silently through the already open door. She wondered aimlessly looking for an exit. She made a game of it by seeing if she could get pass everyone without being discovered, just like old times.

With Toga

As soon as he walked in the building he was bombarded by servants complaining about an apparition of some sort being seen all over the building. He shooed them away and continued on his way to the kid's room.

When he got there the two guards where standing there with stupid looks on their faces. "What is going on here?" He asked with irritation in his voice. 'How hard is it to keep track of one little human girl?' with this thought in mind he set out to find her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Toga had been looking everywhere. He tried sniffing her out but her scent was everywhere. 'Starting to doubt she's human.' He heard a creak behind him and turned quickly. 'Oldest trick in the book. Misdirection.' He back around just as quickly and grabbed her by her clothing.

"Got you!" He stated triumphantly.

"Oh hey guy! You caught me." She replied smiling.

"What's with you scaring my servants?" He lifted her to eye level and stared into her big blue eyes.

"What are you talking about? I was just trying to find the exit." She said innocently. His eyes narrowed at her.

"Of course you were. You do know you're not even close to it. You even went further away from it."

"Did I forget to mention I have a terrible sense of direction?" he sighed. 'At least she's talking more.'

"Since you're feeling better, there is someone I want you to meet." She looked at him curiously before he set her down gently. "Follow me."

They walked to the main building and down the hall to Sesshomaru's lessons. He opened the door and motioned for her to go in. "This is my son. Sesshomaru come greet our guest." Said boy looked up from his studies and walked over to them.

"Hello." He said in a monotone as usual. Rapunzel gave him a strange look.

"Is he broken?" she asked looking back at Toga.

He sighed. "Sadly no. He is always like this." She looked back at Sesshomaru and stared for good while with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Ok." She nodded to herself as if to agree to whatever was going on inside that head of hers.

"Sesshomaru," Toga said gaining his son's attention. "As long as she is here you are responsible for her. You are to keep her company and see to her needs."

"I understand."

"Good. Rapunzel," he looked to where she was standing not 2 seconds ago. "Where'd she go?" Sesshomaru looked around the room as well.

He pointed towards the desk he was working at. "She is over there."

"What are you doing?"

"Drawing" She answered like it was the most obvious thing. She had a brush in hand and a blank scroll in front of her.

"Alright. Don't cause any trouble during your stay." She didn't even register his response and kept on drawing. "Sesshomaru keep her out of trouble."

"Yes father." With that he left them alone. 'What am I to do with a human?'

"Hey. Sessho guy looky!" Rapunzel held up the drawing she had just finished for him to see.

"My name is Sesshomaru." He said as he took the scroll. It was a picture of him and it was really well done.

"I even drew the stuff on your face." She said trying to poke the purple stripes on his cheek.

"They are birthmarks." He said pushing her hand away gently. "How did you do this so fast?"

"Don't know." She picked up one of the papers he was working on and looked over it. "Is this yours?"

"Yes. I am studying math right now. But I doubt you know what that is." He said already bored with her presence.

"Of course I know what it is and you did some of these wrong." She handed him the paper.

He glared at her as he took a second look at his paper. "What do you know about this stuff?"

'Apparently, more than you,' is what she really wanted to say but kept her mouth shut. "Enough."

"Really? If that is so which ones are wrong?" She pointed out three out of the ten problems.

"These three are wrong. The first one is 19. The next one is 35. And that one is 6. Other than that you did amazingly well."

"Really?" he said with skepticism as he continued to look over the paper. 'Crap she's right.'

"Who are you anyway?" He asked quickly changing the subject and putting the paper back.

"That is unimportant but you may call me Rapunzel."

"And you may call me Sesshomaru."

"Sess-sessho… too hard to say. Maru, can I call you that?"

"No."

"How about Sessh?"

"No."

"Shou?"

"Say it with me. Sess-"

"Sess-"

"Shou-"

"Shou-"

"Maru"

"Maru."

"Now say it all together."

"Sessmarushou." He wanted to beat his head on the wall. 'I have to spend god-knows-how-long, with this imbecile. What was father thinking? Is he punishing me for something?'

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound a door opening. He turned around to see Rapunzel about to leave. "Where do you think you're going?"

She stopped and without turning replied. "Out."

"Out where?"

"Out and about."

"I am responsible for you. I can't let you leave."

"No. You can. You just don't want to."

"I can't let you roam the halls alone."

"Well then it is obvious what I must do." She said as she started walking toward him and cracking her knuckles.

10 minutes later

'This girl is weird. No not weird. That word doesn't do her idiocy justice.' While Sesshomaru tried to find a word to describe Rapunzel said girl was dragging him through the halls of the castle. "Are you looking for something?"

"Yes."

"What are you looking for?"

"Something very important." To me at least. She added silently to herself.

"If you tell me what it is I can help you find it." She paused tightened her grip on his hand.

She twirled around with a smile on her face. "From now on I'm going to call you Brother Fluffy."

"What? Why?" he asked confused.

"That is what I have decided and it is final." She replied with a giggle.

"Why can't you just call me by name?"

"That's too hard." She groaned.

"No it's not."

"Is there a garden here? Can we go there?" she grasped his hand in both of hers in a pleading type way. "Please?" she begged.

'She has the attention span of a rodent!'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

With Toga

After introducing the kids Toga went to his study to deal with paperwork. He walked in knowing there was going to be a lot and was still surprised. "I'm going to be here for hours." He sighed as he sat down.

After a few minutes of tedious work he heard small footsteps and voices. "Are you looking for something?" it sounded like Sesshomaru. His attention was immediately captured. He forgot his work for a moment and focused on his son and who he was talking to.

"Yes."

"What are you looking for?"

"Something."

'Now he knows what it feels like. Never getting a straight answer gets extremely annoying.' Toga thought victoriously as he continued to listen.

"If you tell me what it is I'll help you find it."

'Help? Since when does my son offer people help?' he thought as there was a long pause in the conversation.

"From now on I'm going to call you Brother Fluffy."

Toga almost bust out laughing after hearing that. He calmed himself quickly so he could hear his son's response. "Why can't you just call me by name?"

"That's too hard." She groaned.

"No it's not." Sesshomaru replied annoyed.

"Is there a garden here? Can we go there? Please?"

'Did she just change the subject? Why not just tell him she was looking for her sword?' Toga thought suspiciously as he went over everything he actually knew about the kid.

With Sesshomaru

He led her to the gardens and she was amazed. "There are so many fruits here. Apple tree, orange tree, grape vines, and a vegetable garden too! Everything looks so well kept. It's been a while since I've seen a garden this pretty."

Sesshomaru was leaned against the wall watching the hyper girl run around. Said girl was currently running around one tree giggling like an idiot. "Is there something wrong with you?"

Rapunzel POV

I looked over at Brother Fluffy. He's so fluffy. "I don't know, but I feel funny."

How does he get his hair like that? The marks on his face are… so shiny. I'm so tired. Has he been wearing that this whole time? I can't focus I need sleep.

Sesshomaru POV

She started to sway and looked like she was going to fall. "You should sit down if you feel funny." I grabbed her arm and dragged her back to the wall I was leaning against. I made her sit down while I felt her forehead.

"You have a fever. Stay here while I tell father." I walked off to my father's study where I knew he would be doing his work.

Normal POV

Sesshomaru arrived at his father's study and knocked politely on his door. Toga was still sorting through his thoughts on the strange hairball girl and absent mindedly told him to enter.

"Are you thinking about something important?" He stated rather than asked.

"No. Just some suspicions here and there. Nothing too important." Toga looked up from his still uncompleted work to his son. "Is there something you need?"

"The girl you gave me is diseased. I put her in the garden to die next to the flowers." He answered in a clam tone.

Toga dropped his pen and stood abruptly. "What? She's sick? And you left her to die?" He looked at him like he had lost his mind. "I'll deal with you later. You are to stay in your room until then."

He walked to where the kid said he left her. When Toga arrived at the gardens he didn't see anyone. Her scent was still very strong there and it didn't lead anywhere else.

"Ahh." He heard a short gasp in a nearby tree. She was hanging loosely from a branch high from the ground.

"What are you doing up there?" he jumped to the branch next to her.

"What were you doing down there?" she giggled back as he picked her off the branch by her legs. She grabbed him with both hands and started swinging and giggling.

"Weeee!"

'There is definitely something wrong with her.' Toga thought as her abnormal behavior. "Did the snake from yesterday bit you?" he asked as he walked them to the infirmary.

"Yes, no, maybe, I don't know." She said still giggling as he repositioned her to get a better grip.

As soon as he arrived in the infirmary he spoke to the nearest person. "This girl has been poisoned by a snake. Check for where she was bitten and prepare an antidote."

"Hey guy?" Rapunzel called from under his arm.

"Yes?" he answered slightly concerned about the way her head was starting to droop.

"I'm so… tired." She said as she passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After Rapunzel passed out one of the servants rushed her to one of the castle's healers, who specialized in poisons. Toga left for the main building and headed straight to Sesshomaru's chambers. 'What is wrong with that child? Leaving a girl to die in the garden like manure.'

He opened the door to see his son calm and waiting for him. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Why would I do what, Father?" He asked not understanding his anger.

"You know what I am talking about. Why did you treat that girl, that sick little girl like she was nothing?"

"She is nothing." The young boy answered with a straight face. "Mother came in here not too long ago."

"Really? What does she have to do with your behavior?"

"She explained the position of the human you placed in my care." For the next few moments young Sesshomaru explained the short conversation that went on in his absence. His mother basically said she was his pet to command and take care of.

"She isn't a thing, Sesshomaru. Is this how you will treat your people if you become Lord of these lands?" Toga asked appalled at what he was hearing from his son. "This is why I brought her here. From now on you will look out for her like a guard. She doesn't have to listen to you like a servant. You are to be with her as long as she is awake each day and every day. Do I make myself clear? You are responsible for her."

Sesshomaru nodded respectfully to his father. "Yes father. I understand." On the inside he was a little scared he was going to be punished.

"Now go check on your charge. She is in the infirmary."

"Yes Father." Sesshomaru bowed respectfully to his father and left quickly to do as he was told.

With Rapunzel

They had successfully dealt with the poison in time and left her to rest in one of the rooms. Any later and some damage to her liver might have been caused. Since they learned their lesson last time they stationed the guard inside the room and only used one, who was of higher ranking then the last ones.

Rapunzel opened her eyes without sound or movement. The guard sitting in a nearby chair didn't even notice. Instead of getting up like last time she laid there motionless thinking about what had happened.

'Where am I? Why does this seem vaguely familiar? Wasn't I just in the forest? No. I was chased… by a snake and was… bitten. Ok what are the side effects of snake venom? Odd behavior, sleep, hallucination, and if left untreated damage to the liver and infected area. In some cases death can also be caused but only in large doses. The thing just nicked me.'

She let her thoughts take her as she tried to remember what or who had brought her here. There was a knock at the door and the guard stood to go answer it.

When he did that Rapunzel silently sat up without him noticing. He opened the door to see the heir of the lands. "Young lord," He did a short but respectful bow. "What brings you to the infirmary?"

"Father wants me to check on the guest." Sesshomaru said staring at the girl sitting up and staring back at him from the bed. "I see you are better." He said still looking past the guard.

The moved out the way and turned in the process. He was surprised to see her awake and sitting up. The healers said she would have stiffness making movement difficult as a side effect of the antidote.

"Who are you?" Along with short term memory loss also being a side effect. Rapunzel's expression had changed so much from the one the young lord had seen earlier. Before she looked happy, free, and nice. Now she looked like she was depressed, like she wouldn't give a second thought to killing him. She looked half dead and uncaring.

"If you don't know don't worry about it." He said not really caring about her lack of memory. "Do you know why you're here?"

"Was I sold as a servant or something?" She asked showing not even a sliver of emotion. She didn't show any signs of surprise or sadness and this sort of impressed the young heir.

"Yes, you were."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rapunzel was currently in the kitchens learning the ropes of being a servant. There was a very important meeting that afternoon with the lady of the south. The western and southern lands have had an alliance since the war between the East and South ended. The West has been keeping both at ease by keeping lords and ladies of the lands calm.

Unlike the other lands the south is ruled by a half-demon woman with only one young heir left. Before her mate died she had twin heirs, but there was a situation. The twins met the wolf heir of the East at some point in time. They were all found dead, or so she was told, and the two lands went to war.

Her mate died but not before she had another son. She plans to rule until her son is old enough to take over. Lord Toga has been guiding her ever since.

All servants are to be on duty during important meeting. This includes brand new staff as well.

"You will be outside to greet the guest when they arrive. All you have to do is stand to the side, bow, and welcome them to the castle. Then you will report to the kitchens and fetch them some tea." Head maid, Yuka, stopped walking and turned toward Rapunzel. "Can you handle all that?"

Rapunzel nodded affirmatively. "Good. Come now. They should be arriving soon." Yuka opened the door only servants used so they could join the others in the greeting. "Keep eyes down and treat them like their better then you, basically."

The royals soon arrived and were lead to one of the many sitting rooms where lord Toga was waiting. "I see. Her son is not in the best condition."

"Yes so I am here in her stead. I apologize for the inconvenience, Lord Toga." Replied a tall man with shoulder length white hair that darkened to black at the ends. His eyes were an odd color and design that no one could describe.

"No need to be so formal, Hiro. I understand her reasons behind her absence. Besides it's just as good to talk to you. After all, you are her most trusted advisor for a reason." Toga said with a small smirk.

Back in the Kitchens

"Ok here is their tea. Knock, wait for them to call you in, set it on the table, and wait to be dismissed. Got it? Good. Now go." Yuka said pushing the young girl with a tray into the hall.

Rapunzel hurried to the occupied sitting room quickly and knocked. Once she was called in she slowed her pace a bit. She played it off like she was just being careful with the tea, but on the inside she was shocked and a little scared.

She wasn't the only one shocked. Toga wondered what she was doing here and while he was caught up in his thoughts he started to stare at her. He wasn't the only one staring.

"What are you doing here?" Both men said at the same time.

"You know her?" Toga asked even more surprised.

"In a way. I'm surprised you know the child." Hiro said suddenly way more interested in the conversation. While they were talking Rapunzel set the tea tray down and backed away a little while staying in the room.

"Child come over here." Toga said waving her over.

'Oh crap. What do I do? God I can't go back to jail! … Calm down. Play dumb.' Her thoughts ruled her mind as she made her way to them with a blank expression. "Do you know this man?"

'Tell the truth but lie.' She told herself.

"He seems familiar. If we have met it must have been a while since then." She said in a low but confident voice.

"I'm sure if you've met him you wouldn't have forgotten. With such unique features it would be hard to do so." Toga said sniffing her scent for lies discreetly. Coming up with nothing but truth, albeit laced with nervous feelings, he turned back to his guest. "Maybe you should recount your last meeting to jog her memory?"

"No, no. It's nothing too important. Beside we have business to discuss, don't we Lord Toga?" Hiro said swaying the conversation back to business.

"Yes of course. You may leave now." Toga said dismissing her. She left quickly and quietly back to the kitchens for her next assignment.

"So you the girl?" Toga asked.

"Very well actually."

"Can you tell me about her? Is there anything I should worry about?"

Hiro chuckled light-heartedly. "She's harmless, but I won't tell you anything about her past."

"Why not?"

"Every girl has her secrets. It's up to her to tell you. But…" he said playfully.

"But what?" Toga asked suspiciously.

"I noticed she wasn't carrying a sword. I believe you know what I'm talking about." He said becoming serious.

"Yes. I took it from her when she entered the castle grounds." Toga replied.

"She let you do that?" He asked slightly surprised.

"She was asleep at the time."

"I see. The child is harmless. It's the sword you need to look out for. Cunning, somewhat smart, and it has a temper. It probably had a reason for getting you to let Rapunzel stay here. It's very protective of her." Hiro warned him.

"The child was just treated for snake demon poison. Could that be the reason?"

"Probably. They shouldn't cause you any problem. Well any problems that a normal demon child wouldn't cause."

"Wait demon child?" Toga asked confused. "She looks and smells human."

"And she acts like one too. But trust me she's a demon."

"Is she hiding her aura or something of the like?"

"Like I said before I will not speak of her past. Now then we still need to discuss the Southern lands' affairs, correct?"

The meeting with the Southern Advisor had run very late, so Toga decided to deal with the household issues in the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rapunzel wandered around the strange castle late into the night. After the meeting she found out her being a servant was a lie and there was a rumor that she was a pet instead. So she wandered. At least if she was a servant she could have stayed in the servants' quarters without doubt. No one bothered to tell her where a 'pet' might sleep in the large place.

She heard the grasshoppers' chirp coming from a door so she opened it. The door lead to the gardens. The place seemed familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

She vaguely remembered a name of some sort. 'Fluffy… br…? Fluffy brother? No. Brother Fluffy.' She thought as she sat at the base of one of the many trees. She let herself become lost in thought as she fell asleep.

Next morning

Touga woke up earlier so he could get some work done before dealing with his son. Once he was finished with that. He started toward his son's room. When he heard what sounded like a bunch of people talking.

He quickly made his way toward the noise which happened to be coming from the gardens.

"Who is this girl?" one servant said.

"She looks so familiar. Why is that?" asked a solider.

"I don't know who she is, but I heard she is the young lord's new pet."

"A pet? That explains why she's sleeping out here like a common dog."

"Why is her hair so long?"

"I remember seeing her yesterday. She looked like she was completely tangled in it."

"Yeah I heard some of the healers complaining that it took so long to find out what was wrong because of all the scars, dirt, and hair."

"She was here yesterday?"

"Yeah, keep up!"

"What is going on out here?" Toga said loudly over all the gossiping. Both servants and guards alike silenced. Everyone backed away enough so their lord could see.

"Milord, a strange child is sleeping in the gardens and we were not sure what to do with her." One solider said stepping out from the crowd. Only one brave enough to say something. Toga ignored the formal report and started barking orders.

"Take her to my study and get back to work." Servants and soldiers moved quickly to carry out the order given, but most really didn't feel like touching the small child after what they heard. Eventually one of the soldiers manned-up and took her to the study.

On the way there

Rapunzel silently woke not soon after the guard had walked in the building. She stared at his armor clad chest as her brain slow tried to catch up to her already awake body.

"I see you are awake. Who are you child?" When the deep voice reached her ears she jumped trying to sit up only to slowly lay back down when she realized there was no danger. Even after that her mind was still foggy, probably from the lack of heat the night before.

"Warm" she said absentmindedly, trying to go back to sleep.

"No point in sleeping now. You might as well wake up." He said shaking her lightly. They were standing right outside Toga's study by this point. She groaned as she tried to stand up straight when he put her down. She yawned and noticed her skin was cold. It didn't affect her much, but to other people she looked sick when she got too cold. So she usually tried to avoid it.

"It's cold outside." She said through blue lips.

"Only to those who spent the night out there. It's near the end of summer. Of course it's starting to get a little chilly." The soldier opened the door to the study and gestured for her to enter. "Come on. I'll start a fire so you don't die."

Toga made his way to his son's chambers, knowing he should be awake by now. He walked in to see his son at his desk rereading a scroll for his studies. "Son."

Sesshomaru looked over to his father and saw a look of anger and agitation.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Toga was currently in his study with his mischievous son and his new 'pet', as Inu-Kimi had called her, sitting in front of him. His fingers were laced together with his elbows on the desk so he could bear down on them. His face was a look of contemplation as he stared down both Sesshomaru and Rapunzel. The latter was not even paying attention, choosing rather to look out the window at the birds flying by. Sesshomaru, although he was paying attention, held his face with no emotion showing.

"There seems to have been some type of misunderstanding yesterday." Toga said finally ending the silence.

"…" Sesshomaru said nothing.

"Would one of you like to explain what it was?" He stared pointedly at Sesshomaru in a silent command to speak up.

"You brought me this strange human. It started to act strange. I left after she passed out. You told me to check on her when she woke up. I told her what her station was here. She then left for the servants' quarters. The rest I do not know." Sesshomaru answered as monotone as ever.

"Son. I will tell you this one more time so this will not happen again. But if this behavior of yours persists you will be punished. She is your responsibility as long as she is here. Meaning you are to take care of her and see to her needs as if she were your personal guest." Toga said in an irritated tone. "Now then is there anything you would like to add, Rapunzel?"

"Hmm?" She finally drew her attention away from the window and looked at the two dog demons sitting in the room with her. "Can I go now?"

"You weren't even listening were you?" Toga asked starting to get angry.

"Of course I was… So can I leave now?" She said in a not so believable voice.

"No. I need to make sure you understand your station here."

"I'm a pet, correct?"

"Yes- I mean no. Not exactly" He paused for a second trying to come up with a good explanation that a child could understand. "You're here to keep my son company. At least for as long as you stay here."

"That's called kidnapping."

"It is nothing of the sort. You may leave anytime you please."

"Yes but if I were to do that you know I wouldn't be able to find my way anywhere because you carried me here while I was asleep. Meaning you are a clever man or you forgot that little detail." She explained diplomatically.

"If I am a clever man let me just say that was very insightful." Toga replied with curiosity sparking in those golden eyes of his.

"Let's just say this isn't the first time I've been kidnapped." She narrowing her eyes at him. "Since you said I could leave anytime I please if you would kindly return my sword I'll be on my way." Sesshomaru was now staring at her with renewed interest that didn't escape his father.

Toga took in Rapunzel's stance to see if the kid was serious. She was wearing just a thin under cloth of a kimono and had her arms and legs crossed with a tired look on her face. "No."

"What do you mean 'no'?" She asked slightly angry.

"That thing radiates evil. You may never see it again. After all I cannot have a threat to my people running free." He said completely unsurprised by her reaction. Toga had been thinking all morning about what his old friend, Hiro had said.

Hiro always seemed to know just about everything and was always helpful when someone needed… dirty details. That is of course… if you're in his good favor.

After going through all known details he thought of how he said the sword always had a motive and was the dangerous one that needed to be looked out for. What was that saying again? Oh yeah. 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.'

"She's not a threat. She only hurts people who provoke her. It's unfair to lock her down for something that's still just a possibility." She tried to keep her voice down knowing she was on dangerous ground questioning an Alpha, a lord no-less. 'This man has power behind him. I need to be careful with my choice of words.'

"There is nothing you can say to change my mind."

Sesshomaru just sat there watching his father exchange words with the strange girl next to him. His father seemed to finally remember he was sitting because he turned toward him to speak. "Sesshomaru, you are dismissed to your lessons."

"Yes father." Without another word he left them alone to discuss.

Sometime later

After a bit of passive aggressive arguing Rapunzel asked to see her sword. Toga only agreed thinking it might make this process go faster. He was really hoping the sword knew more reason than this girl.

…

How weird his life has become.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Rapunzel! Rapuunzeel!" Whined a female voice deep in the forest. She sighed as she dragged herself forward. "God, WHY! She just had to be the hero and lead the thing away. Sometimes I feel like she's the responsible one. I'm not just some sheltered princess! I can take care of myself, right Bob?"

A small two-headed dragon huffed a response as it trotted in front of her. "Whatever." She sighed as her wolf tail twitched with agitation. "Look at me. I'm talking to a stupid dragon."

Said dragon let out a short growl at the insult and made a sharp right to where he knew his master was. The wolf girl continued to follow him, albeit dragging her feet.

The forest started to thin out and they could now see the bottom of what seemed to be a wall.

"HALT! Who goes there?" Two guards showed up out of nowhere with weapons pointed in their direction. Bob growled at the two dog demons and got ready to fight.

"Oh excuse my intrusion sir. I seem to have lost my way." She bowed politely and tried to look innocent.

"State your name." One said as they put their weapons away.

"Sicoris and this is Bob." Bob stopped growling and jumped into her arms to play the part of an innocent pet.

"You are on the lord of west's grounds. You will have to choose some other path."

"Of course. Have a nice day, men." She said as she walked away from the wall and the guards.

"She's in the palace isn't she?" Sicoris asked after knowing they were out of hearing range. Bob barked an affirmative. "Why can't you be normal and roar like a dragon?"

She sighed again in frustration. "I guess there's only one thing we can do," she said with determination in her voice. "We have to bust her out."

Back in the palace

Rapunzel was currently in Lord Touga's room speaking to her sword while said lord stood off to the side observing the strange exchange.

"I'm not leaving you here. It's not fair."

"Yes you are. This is for your own good." The sword was surprisingly on his side on this matter. "Go back to the wolf and assassin. They may not look smart, but at least then I'll know you're safe."

"But-"

"No 'butt's about it!" the little girl looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Lord Touga could you please, escort her home?" Sounga's voice seemed to waver a bit towards the end, showing just how much thing strange thing cared for the child.

"Of course. I will have some of my men go with you in the morning." he replied saying the last part to Rapunzel who had gone silent.

"I'll only go if Sounga walks me home. I promise not to cause anymore trouble if you do this one thing." her tears had dried without spilling over her cheeks.

Touga looked at the young child. She seemed to be taking this better than most kids would have considering he was taking away what might be her best friend/ guardian. "Okay I will escort you if that is alright with mi-lord."

Touga took a moment to ponder this. 'It seems harmless enough. The kid just wants to prolong her time with her.' "Alright it's settled. In the morning I will escort you home with the sword as well, but we will move quickly and the sword will return here with me. Understood?" He summed up the plan in an official sounding voice.

"I understand." both replied.

Outside the castel

"Okay that's the plan. What do you think?" Sicoris asked proudly. Bob just starred. "Don't look at me like that! What do you have a better plan?"

He barked an affirmative and erased the plan she had drawn in the dirt. In its place he wrote "Wait at home" and disappeared into the bushes.

"Oh okay. You're just going to leave me to wonder." She scoffed but still did as told and started walking back to their permanent residence. "Stupid dragon."

Later that day with Sesshomaru

His morning lessons had ended and his afternoon lessons wouldn't start for another hour so he decided to spend sometime in the training yard watching the soldiers train and practice.

He saw something move out the corner of his eye and suddenly all the guards were on alert. There was a rustling in the bushes and one soldier moved aside the branches seeing nothing, then... POP!

Out came a little dragon head. Bob let out an innocent little roar in the soldier's face. "It's just a stupid little animal." he grabbed him by the neck and started to pull him out the bushes, but once the rest of Bob's body was exposed the other head popped out and bit the hand that was grabbing them so roughly. Once the soldier pulled his away the little dragon raced to hide behind one of the young lord's legs.

The guard angrily looked the little beasts and Bob just hissed at him in response. Sesshomaru starred down at the weird two headed beast by his leg. Bob looked up at him and huffed, then proceeded to sniff him like a dog. "It's a dragon."

Bob flew up to look at his face and Sesshomaru stepped back with the sudden and quick movement. He flew around his head a few times before finally landing on his head with a small roar of approval, it seemed. The weird thing laid down like it didn't have a care on the world. "What is it doing?"

"Not certain, young lord. You should probably show your father."

Inside castle

Touga had gone back to his papers after they finally decided on a plan. He needed to get a substantial amount done if he were to escort the little one tomorrow morning. There was a soft knock and Lord of the West sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. 'What is it now?'

"Come in." he said preparing himself for another problem for him to take care of. His son walked in and Touga starred at him as if he had two heads. In fact he did. Two dragon heads... on one body... sitting on his son's head.

'The world is trying to drive me insane!'


	13. Chapter 13

'We got the dragon off his head now what do we do with it?' Toga thought as he stared at the little two headed thing sitting in front of him like a statue, staring back. 'Can't let it roam the castle. Seems tame for a wild dragon. Friendly towards demons... It's probably a lost pet.'

While he was lost in thought Bob took deep breaths trying to find their master and friend. She had been there recently. He really wanted to just jump down and look for her, but he knew better. He was a dragon, a smart dragon. His master made sure of that and he took pride in what she gave them.

'Looks extremely young for a dragon to be left on its own. Probably belonged to a human that died of old age.' Shaking the curious thoughts out his head he got back to his work. He needed to finish these documents before leaving in the morning and it may take all night. When he finally looked away Bob took it upon himself to explore the room.

* * *

Sesshomaru had returned to his studies and was joined a few moments later by Rapunzel. "Brother Fluffy."

"That is not my name." The little boy said not looking up from his work. She sat across from him at the table in the middle of the room. The table had many scrolls and random pieces of paper on it.

Rapunzel pick one up out of pure curiosity.

"yumeji ni wa  
ashi mo yasumezu  
kayoedomo  
utsutsu ni hitome  
mishigoto wa araz" She read the poem so fluently it surprised and intrigued the young lord.

* * *

in [my] dreams / along dream paths  
without resting my legs  
[I] go often [to you]  
in the real world, a single glimpse  
is different.

Line by line translation for poem by Komachi from Classical-Japanese .net

Though I go to you  
ceaselessly along dream paths,  
the sum of those trysts  
is less than a single glimpse  
granted in the waking world.

* * *

"You can read." Sesshomaru stated more than asked.

"Yeah. What are you doing with these poems?" She asked as she picked up another.

"Most women can't read and are not educated." He continued like she didn't say anything.

"That's because men think themselves better than women, which they are not."

"You are saying women are better."

"No. Both are equally unequal." Sesshomaru looked at her curiously. Her words seemed very interesting compared to what he was told everyday. Yes interesting and...

"Different." Rapunzel giggled at his dazed look pulling him out of his thoughts.

"You are an odd one yourself, Monotone." She said copying his way of speech still giggling.

"Equally unequal, what does it mean?" He asked curiously giving her his undivided attention and forgetting about his work.

"Men and Women are like the two halves of life. What one side has the other doesn't, and what it doesn't have the other does. They also share some qualities."

"Men are strong and smart, so women are-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll show you how strong a woman can be." Rapunzel said with a glint in her eye that promised serious pain.

"Those are some of the shared qualities, I see."

"Yeah! Now you got it."

They talked for a while about anything and everything. Once Sesshomaru started talking he was actually a somewhat normal kid. He was a little awkward but a lot of people are when meeting new people.

"Oh! It seems we have a guest today." Came a male voice from the doorway. When the kids looked over they saw a dog demon with a short loose ponytail of white hair, not that tall, and narrow eyes. "Who might you be?"

"I think they said I was a pet, sir."

"Yes I am aware of your station here. I was informed I might see you around. What I am asking for is your name."

"Friends call me Rapunzel."

"Rapunzel, what an interest-"

"But you, sir, may call me-" She interrupted him and went on to say some impossibly long name she most probably just made up.

His previously nice face started to look a little forced. "I see. Young Lord you seem to be doing well this morning. Did you finish reading your poems yet?"

"Not yet."

"Is she distracting you?"

"No, sensei." The man set down the fresh paper he was carrying and turned toward the two children. Despite what the child said, the man began leading Rapunzel out.

"I'm sorry, young lady, but _Pets_ are not allowed to disrupt the young lord's studies. Find something else to entertain you at least until he has finished his lessons for today." Without another word he closed the door and left her to her own devices.

'Guess it's back to wandering around the building.'


	14. Chapter 14

Touga was no longer in his office. That little dragon swallowed something and threw up trying to cough it up. He had one maid clean up the mess and the other take away the little dragon to the stables. Now, he continued his work in the library.

He heard the door open and looked up to see Inukimi.

"Mate, what is it?" he asked looking back down at his papers.

"What is this I hear about the stay of this little 'pet' ending so soon?"

"The boy has already tried to kill her. I think we should start with something smaller."

"Like the dragon that threw up in your study?" Inukimi smiled with amusement.

"No. That thing showed up out of nowhere and would be nothing but trouble."

"Like a little human girl wouldn't be. A dragon would teach him how to deal with those nuisances in the north, while a little human would raise many questions that I will make sure he directs toward you." Touga looked up with interest.

"What are you trying to say?"

"If he is to have a pet, I rather it be a filthy dragon than a filthy human on the verge of maturing." She replied finally getting to the point. "Speaking of pets, I have yet to see the human in question."

* * *

A few minutes later

Touga had a servant fetch Rapunzel so Inukimi could meet her. When the servant finally returned with her Inukimi interest seemed to grow the second she spotted Rapunzel's abnormally colored hair.

"What an interesting look you have." Rapunzel's hair was down covering most of her face again and the clothes they had put her in were now dirty and torn at edges.

"How did you do this in so little time?" Touga asked already tired with the situation. The little girl gave a halfhearted shrug like the clothes didn't look brand new that morning.

"I have changed my mind dear. She would make a wonderful playmate for the pup."

"You just said-"

"And now that I see her, I can see your reasoning for wanting her to stay here." Inukimi said walking up to Rapunzel to get a better look at her. She went down to her level and moved the hair from the girl's face. "Yes. I see it clearly now. Is your mother not worried about you?"

Little Rapunzel didn't really care for the lack of space between her and this strange woman. 'What does she mean by stay here?' she thought confused. "I don't know. So I'm still leaving tomorrow morning."

"I thought you said you didn't have family."

"I never said that."

"If you have a family why-"

"Never said that either."

"You... are very irritating." Touga said as Rapunzel's sass started annoying him.

"Don't listen to that old man. I find you quite amusing. Care to take a stroll with me?"

"I like you too, and sure." Inukimi put a hand on her back and guided her to the hallway.

After a few moments Inukimi finally began to speak. "Now what is the Princess of the South doing so far from home?"


	15. Chapter 15

Sicoris sat in the middle of the forest bored out of her mind. Since it seemed the little dragon was going to be awhile she set up camp and caught herself something to eat.

"Why am I waiting for a dragon to find her? Not just a dragon, a baby dragon." she called to an empty camp already knowing the answer. Bob would find her faster than any hunter, no matter how well hidden she is. Sicoris sighed. "I wonder if she's alright."

With Rapunzel

Inukimi had moved behind her and carefully and systematically pulled a pair of large fluffy ears out of her hair. "Now what is the Princess of the South doing so far from home?" she asked playing with her ears.

Rapunzel froze for just a moment before quickly moving away from the woman touching her head and turning around to look at her. "I don't know what you're talking about." she said holding her head where the ears where just a moment ago.

"Don't worry, little one. I won't return you to that terrible place or spill your secret provided you do something for me."

"I told you I don't know what you're talking about." Rapunzel adamantly repeated.

"Whether you do or not does not really matter. It would be your lie against my truth in a room full of demons, so I suggest we come to an agreement." the lady of the West smiled smugly at such an easy victory.

"I wouldn't count on it. I've been told I'm an excellent liar." Inukimi took in her scent and was surprised to find it smelled not of lies, but it hadn't changed since the moment she first caught her scent the day before.

"Come to think of it, How is it that you smell so-" she took a deliberately deep breathe "human?" she asked curiously.

Rapunzel just shrugged in response. "Whatever. I'll do what you want."

"Why the change in heart?"

"I'm not stupid. If you manage to get me out in front of those people the southern adviser will give me away. He already knows I'm here, and I want to avoid the drama that will cause." Rapunzel explained with a defeated look. "So what do you want me to do?" She asked with a sigh.

"I see." Inukimi said absorbing the info presented to her. The girl in front of her showed more maturity than most pups. If even a fraction of the rumors surrounding her background were true, it would be understandable. "In return for my silence on the matter you are to..."

Rapunzel prepared for the worst. Even after just a few moments of talking with this woman she knew there was something about her not to be trusted.

"stay for summers." Rapunzel looked up at the female dog demons face. Her eyes looked warm and she was smiling kindly. It was kind of creepy.

"Why?"

"Well, I assume you may have somewhere else to be, so you can't stay permanently, but an annual stay should suit your plans. Whatever they maybe. Not to mention my son will learn the proper way to act around a female for he will be the one to tend to you. I do wish for grandchildren someday, and that boy is so strange when it comes to interactions."

"You're telling me." Rapunzel muttered remembering him leaving he in the gardens to die earlier.

This amused the lady of the west. "If you're here I'm sure I can find someway for you to help me mold him into something passable as a lord of these lands."

Rapunzel thought over Inukimi's proposal for a good moment. With a quick look into her eyes she knew her answer. "I've got nothing better to do. Why not? It might actually be kind of fun."

Inukimi smiled at the little girl in front of her. 'He said she was an interesting little one.'

"Good. Don't tell anyone of our little arrangement. I will tell Touga that you're part demon, but that is all he will know of the situation, so don't let him trick you into giving more information."

Rapunzel was somewhat listening but her limit for caring had long passed and her mind started to wonder. 'I'm hungry. When's the last time I ate? I'll have to go hunting sometime today.'

"-start?" Rapunzel blinked as her thoughts faded at a lazy pace and she started listening just in time to catch the tail of whatever the woman had moved onto. 'Guess my body went into automatic 'smile-n-nod' mode. I should really fix that. It might get me in trouble one day.'

After a few moments of awkward silence Inukimi came to an upsetting conclusion. "You didn't hear a word I just said, did you?"

"Of course I did. You said not to let the creeper trick me into releasing info on our secret mission." Rapunzel said in a fake dramatic voice while holding her fist to her chest. "Or something like that." She went back to her carefree tone and apathetic stance like someone had flipped a switch.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Are you ready to start, you irritation?" Inukimi was getting irritated with Rapunzel's attitude or lack thereof. The little girl nodded. "Then go find him!" Rapunzel ran off still not really sure what she just agreed to do other than come back next summer.

"I get the feeling that girl has more issues than anyone can handle." Inukimi said to herself watching the little criminal leave. "Oh well! I'll let my son have fun with that 'delightful' little monster."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sesshomaru was now done with his lessons for the day and was starting his swordsman training. Rapunzel eventually wandered into the training grounds. "Your mother scares me."

She walked over to him after he finished a sparring match.

"Why do you say that?" He was covered in sweat already and his clothes were cut in several places from sparring.

"Are you training?" She asked ignoring his question. He nodded not wanting to deal with nonsense right at that moment. "May I join you?"

He made a weird noise that almost sounded like amusement and he was smirking! "What's so funny, Brother Fluffy?"

That wiped the smirk off his face. "A human could never keep up with a demon like me."

"Oh really? From what I saw I could easily defeat you."

"A human like you? I could pin you within the minute and that is if I was toying with you."

"Really? Prove it. Let's spar right now."

As this little conversation is going on Sesshomaru's instructor has been watching Rapunzel in mild interest. 'That must be the new royal 'pet'. Rich people make me sick. Children, human or not, are not pets. This human can't be more than 10-13 years old. Poor girl.'

Unlike Sesshomaru's afternoon teacher, his instructor was a rabbit demon, and despite how rabbits are stereotypically characterize he was talkative, hard on his students, and none too kind about failure.

Still cute like a bunny though.

"It is okay if you spar, but I suggest we do so on the soldier's training grounds for more room."

"Are you really going along with this, General Suoh?" Sesshomaru asked somewhat surprised.

"If she wants to risk her health who are we to stand in her way?" General Suoh said with a charming smirk. 'Child or not she could prove to be entertaining at least for a moment.' He look at Rapunzel noting the great amount of scars he could see peeking from her clothes. 'You don't get those from frolicking in the garden.'

Rapunzel huffed at the men's comments. 'I'll show them!'

Later on the training grounds

"Choose your weapons." The general said gesturing to a wall of a lot of different types of weaponry. Sesshomaru went first and chose a sword. Rapunzel surprised them both by picking a staff. There was nothing special about it. There was no blade or anything just a glorified stick.

"If I can hit you with this stick I win, okay?" she smiled at her opponent kind-heartedly.

"If I pin you down I win." He responded with confidence.

To the General's surprise she agreed without a fuss to the possibility of being pinned down by a boy. 'If she's okay with it there's no reason not to go along with it and good job milord. Being so forward with a female. His mother shall be proud.'

"Alright. The rules are made and understood I trust." He paused in case someone had objections. "Good. Start!"

Sesshomaru, hoping to use his speed to end the battle quickly, dashed forward. Rapunzel stayed still until he was a couple steps from, then sidestepped when he went to grab her, and tried tripping him up.

He may have stumbled a bit, but recovered swiftly and spun around on his heel to continue to pursue her. This continued for a little while as each child evaluated the other.

'She recently injured her leg so I should aim for that'

Rapunzel calmly kept a straight face and just started list weaknesses in her opponent. 'Belly open when reaching, left arm inactive, favors right-side, stance easy to unbalance but he recovers quickly, and he is underestimating me. Alright time to get serious.'

She started moving a little faster and put a plan into action. The staff that was inactive at her side now was being swung in his direction. He easily blocked it with the sword hoping to cut it in half.

Sesshomaru smirked as he was successful in cutting it in half and tried to grab her. His hand missed her shoulder by half an inch. Using this moment to move away, Rapunzel managed to get behind him and take a swing at his head.

Looking over his shoulder he saw it coming and caught it with his free hand. Seeing as he was distracted by the hand above Rapunzel took the half of the staff that fell and hit him in the side, knocking him onto the floor.

To say he was surprised was an understatement and the rabbit's laughter wasn't helping.

"That was amazing, little one!" General Suoh gave Rapunzel a pat on the back hard enough to nearly knock the wind out of her. Sesshomaru got up and glared at them both.

"Thanks, I guess." She went over by Sesshomaru and picked up the part of the staff that fell with him. "Sorry I broke your stick." She said handing it to the General, who still had an amused look on his face.

"It's fine. You put on a good show for me and it was worth more than that staff." He turned to the boy still standing a ways away from them. "Now you know not to underestimate your opponent, no matter how adorable they are." The strange man then proceeded to pinch Rapunzel's cheeks. "You're going to grow up to be a heartbreaker. That I know for sure."

It was obvious General Bunny had taken a liking to her, which was freaking Rapunzel out. Only one other person has ever shown her this much affection, and she didn't like them much either.

"She is officially your sparring partner. You are to spar with no one but her." He said as she tried to shake his hands away from her cheeks.

"That won't be possible." Rapunzel said rubbing her abused cheeks. "I'm leaving in the morning."

"I thought you were the new house pet." Sesshomaru stated.

"Yeah. So what? And that is not a nice thing to call someone! House Pet." She scoffed. "This 'house pet' just kicked your butt."

"Where are you going so soon? You just got here not yesterday if the maids' gossip is correct." General Bunny had no problem showing his disappointment in her departure. Rapunzel ignored the little brat now standing next to her who just so happened to be growling.

'Is that supposed to be intimidating? Ha.' Turning toward the General she answered his question. "I'm going home. Where else would I be going? But the Lady said I should come back for the next few summers, so I'll see you guys in a year or so."

'If I feel like it and actually remember.' She added silently to herself. Yawning behind her hand let on to the demons in the room how tired a young 'human' girl in her position must be.

She had been attacked by snakes, dragged through a palace, slept outside with nothing but the clothes on her back, lost something important to her (General could really remember exact details), and last of all she probably hasn't been fed in the two days she has been staying here.

"Come on, little one. I'll get ya some food and a warm bed to sleep in."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Rapunzel sat in the kitchen with General Suoh eating a sandwich. They made a little small talk about random things nothing of actual importance.

"So what is your name?" bunny asked. "It just occurred to me that I don't know."

"Rapunzel."

"Interesting name. It can't be real." He replied disbelievingly.

"What makes you say that?"

"A friend of mine from the continent spoke of a story he often tells his little ones at bedtime about a girl with the same name. It is the name of a fairytale princess." He chuckled. "How did you earn that name? I know it's not your original name."

Rapunzel put down her sandwich and swallowed the bit in her mouth. "My friend went through my stuff and found an old book about a girl with long hair so he named me after her because I refused to give him my name."

Before the general could ask another question the door opened.

With Sesshomaru

His teacher was explaining something or other but all little Sesshomaru could think about was Rapunzel. He didn't like her, yet he was disappointed to hear she was leaving. Not that he would ever admit that.

"Young Lord! Are you even listening?"

After being frustrated beyond belief by his inattentiveness the teacher released him for the day. This left Sesshomaru with nothing to do but roam.

He heard a familiar sound of sniffs and roars around the corner. Sure enough the little dragon from earlier was sniffing around probably looking for food.

"You escaped the stables." The two headed dragon's attention snapped straight to the boy. It looked conflicted for a moment. Continue searching for whatever it was searching for or play with the nice child with the soft bed of hair.

Having seemingly made a decision the dragon continued to sniff with one head and watched the boy with the other. "What are you looking for?"

Both heads snapped in the opposite direction of Sesshomaru. They caught the scent. They raced off with a curious Sesshomaru in hot pursuit.

When they finally stopped they seemed so happy. Their tail was wagging and Sesshomaru found himself outside the kitchen. Sliding the door open, assuming it was just hungry, Sesshomaru wasn't surprised to see the small dragon race inside as soon as it could squeeze through. What did surprise him was what it did once inside.

In the kitchen

Rapunzel immediately recognized the almost unnoticeable click sounds coming from outside before the door even slid open. A small green blur was immediately launched at her chest knocking her off the high chair she was sitting on and both heads excitedly licked and nipped at her face.

"Bob! You found me." She giggled. Those licks tickled.

"Young lord." General greeted. Sesshomaru nodded his head in acknowledgement but nothing more. His attention was solely focused in on Rapunzel who was still on the floor having a good old time.

"You know it?"

"Yeah! Of course I do. This is my son, Bob." The two boys looked on in shock until one came to his senses.

"How did that happen?"

"I hatched him so he's mine." She said hugging the small animal possessively. Bob slipped from her grasp and wrapped themselves around her neck in an equally possessive hold. One head barked while the other meowed surprising the boys further.

"Is there something wrong with it?" Sesshomaru asked confused.

"No, I taught them to speak like dogs, cats, and foxes." Rapunzel got back in her seat and shared what was left of her sandwich with Bob. "They can even say some words. Bob who am I?"

"Ma"

"Ma" each head spoke in turn with high pitched tones.

"Good boys. Who are they?" she pointed in the boys' general direction.

"Ass" one said hissing at the end.

"Holes" the other said slightly howling.

"Hey!" general bunny said offended while Sesshomaru just growled at Bob and Rapunzel.

"His opinion not mine!" Rapunzel said laughing.

Bob slipped from around her neck and finished off her sandwich while she was distracted. "Hey!" Bob burped and licked his lips in response.

"It is not polite to insult people." General Bunny said.

"You should tell the boy that." She grumbled.

Rapunzel and Sesshomaru bickered for the rest of the night and had a hell of a lot of fun doing so but neither would admit it.

Soon it was bedtime, but they still weren't done bickering so Rapunzel stayed in his room until long after both children had fallen asleep on the prince's large bed.

Next Morning

Touga was up early. He had to get at least a little work done before walking home such a weird child. After some breakfast the Lord of the west decided to check on his talented young heir. 'Talented or not I just wish he was more social.'

Touga slid open the door to his son's bedroom. Rapunzel had snuggled up next to Sesshomaru in her sleep and Sesshomaru had unconsciously wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer onto his chest.

"Wha…? BOY GET UP!" Touga yelled loudly into the previously silent room. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Sesshomaru shot up to a sitting position still groggy from sleep.

"I was- I was… what?" he tried to answer but was still half asleep and struggling just to stay sitting upright.

"What is she doing in your bed?" Sesshomaru looked down to see a mass of dark hair and a nude body.

"What is that?" In his tired, young, naïve state (not to mention him never having seen a naked woman before) Sesshomaru couldn't immediately identify Rapunzel. It was only after she started to stir did he realize what he was seeing.

"Woah!" In his haste to get away from her Sesshomaru scooted himself off the bed. "What are you doing in my bed?" he asked incredulously.

Rapunzel crawled over to edge and looked down at the boy. "I was sleep. You're so loud." Climbing down she quickly snuggled up against him again. He made a sound of protest but made no sign of moving away. "Shut up. I'm cold." She pulled the thin kimono she was wearing yesterday (she discarded it sometime during the night) covering them both.

He tried to tell her to get off, but she was already back to sleep against his chest. After calming down a bit (and realizing at least one was fully clothed) Touga recognized it was a misunderstanding. A very strange misunderstanding. 'Maybe I don't want him to be social. At least not to this degree. Not yet.'

Considering they were leaving today anyway he told Sesshomaru to get her up while he got a servant to come dress her. He ran into General Souh out and about.

"Milord good morning." General gave a bow.

"General." The lord gave a short nod in acknowledgement. "I am going out for a bit. I leave Lady Inukimi in command in my absence."

"Are you leaving to return the girl?"

"Yes. With her strange behavior she might have an even stranger mother looking for her." They spoke for a bit before heading off to their own tasks.

General Bunny was actually on his way to check on the children. He had shown Rapunzel to a guest room she could use but was surprised to see she wasn't there. 'I starting to get jealous of my young lord. Such a beauty at such a young age and hand delivered to his home. What a nice little demon.'

He learned she was a demon while she ate last night. Rapunzel seemed to take a liking to him. She even said her two favorite animals were bunnies and dragons. 'Which explains why she calls that dragon her son.'

Arriving at the boy's door he immediately slid it open.

With Sesshomaru

After his father left him, he sat there for a moment just staring at the girl in his arms. 'So many scars.' Sesshomaru unconsciously started tracing each one individually. There was one on her side that was particularly interesting for some reason.

One claw tipped finger caressed the area causing her to jolt awake. Faster than he could blink she had him pinned under her with a knife to his throat. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What… what were you doing? I wake up and you're naked and pressed against me. Why?"

"Don't worry about." She said putting away the knife. Sesshomaru didn't know where. He was too distracted by the weight of a girl on top of him. Something instinctual was telling him to reverse the roles and make her submit. He was hesitant to follow that instinct but the more she talked the more inclined he was to try.

As soon as she was under him they went right back to the position they started in. Sesshomaru looked confused and Rapunzel looked smug. He tried again rolling in the opposite direction and the same thing happened except now his hands were pinned above his head.

"I'm sorry. Were you trying to do something?"

"What? Get off me!"

"Make me dogboy." They were wrestling on the floor and despite himself, Sesshomaru was have fun. Every once in a while Rapunzel would laugh as he found a ticklish spot after spot. After successfully tiring her out, Sesshomaru finally managed to pin her hands above her head.

"I got you." His grin was feral and his growl was almost a purr. Sesshomaru was inches from nuzzling her neck when it happened. His grip had loosened as he relaxed. Rapunzel took that chance to roll them one last time.

"Not quite, _Brother Fluffy_." She wasn't pinning his hands or anything just straddling him. He was too shocked to move. If he was honest with himself he would admit he didn't want to.

Neither noticed the door opening or the smug look on the general's face behind it. "I knew you two liked each other." The light pink that had over taken the corners of Sesshomaru's eyes cleared quickly as he sat up and pushed Rapunzel off slightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The boy was avoiding eye contact while the girl stood with no shame for her nudity.

"Hey Bunny! Good morning. What are you doing here?"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"I guess the rumors are true. No shame." General Bunny commented as he grabbed a sheet from the bed. "You really should keep yourself covered when in the presence of a man." He wrapped her in the sheet tightly.

"He's not a man, and you're a bunny. Why is that important?"

"That was very insulting what you just said and if you don't wear clothing bad things will happen."

"And if you don't stop insulting me bad things will happen." As if on cue the doors slid open to reveal Touga.

Sounga was strapped to his back and he was dressed in his armor, ready to go.

A few moments earlier

Touga was in his chambers getting ready to depart. He had found a sheath that sort of fit Sounga, but as soon as that and the strap was on the sword started heating up again.

There was a growl-like noise. "Someone's touching her." A low menacing voice said. The sheath melted away, but the strap held up well against her heat. Sounga tried to fly out the door to who knows where with a barely concealed murderous intent.

Touga caught the strap before whatever poor fool she was mad at could meet their untimely end. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to kill the boy! He must die!" it growled lowly.

"You are not going to kill anyone in my home. It's almost time to leave. Just hold off your murderous intent for another half hour or so.

15 minutes later

Sounga couldn't hold out which made Touga end up racing to his son's room chasing her. Right before she could burst through the doors he finally managed to catch and strap her to his back. Since he was already at the door he just walked in like he wasn't just chasing a talking sword throughout his home.

"Are you ready to go?" He said trying to be nonchalant.

"Are you done chasing a sword around your palace?" Rapunzel responded. 'This is the sassiest kid I have ever met.'

Ignoring what she said, Touga, Sesshomaru, Rapunzel, and a chuckling General Bunny made their way to the main entrance.

The General was saying his goodbyes and how much he hopes she took up Inukimi's offer to return. Sesshomaru was just hanging back watching everyone until she turned toward him.

Rapunzel looked up at him not really sure what to say so she just did the first thing to pop into her mind. "See you later, Fluffy." She said as she patted him on the head. Rapunzel had to stretch a bit to do it properly but the look on his face was worth it.

By this point someone had put a simple white kimono on her so she wouldn't freeze to death immediately. Touga had on his armor and carried a small bag for emergency supplies. "General I'll be back within the week. Notify the staff. Son, keep up with your studies."

Once Bob finally showed up they were finally off toward the beach. Touga was carrying them while he ran quickly through the trees. The beach wasn't far from the palace but some demon or other always liked to challenge him along the way.

Elsewhere

Sicoris was laid out on her back just staring up at the sky when she caught a scent. "Rapunzel!" She put out her fire and chased after the scent completely oblivious to the other scent near her.


End file.
